


Fanart: 2 doodles

by orphan_account



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bodyswap, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Body swap (Aramis&Porthos and Constance&d’Artagnan)<br/>2. Aramis/Porthos enjoying a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: 2 doodles

[ ](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/88376310499/the-musketeers-body-swap-doodles-porthos)

 

***

 

_C'mon, Porthos, don't stop._   
_I can't focus!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
